


Murdock Mandates

by KilannaD



Series: What is it to be a Hero? [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Not a fic, Spoilers, accompany to main What is it to be a Hero series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilannaD/pseuds/KilannaD
Summary: The Murdock Mandates as shown in the main What is it to be a Hero? series
Series: What is it to be a Hero? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Avidreaders Spiderman completed faves





	Murdock Mandates

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested these on Tumblr, so I'm leaving them here. Will be updated as more Mandates get added. Spoilers ahead

_1\. Breaking any of thy Mandates shall lead to thine grounding._

_2\. Thou shall not go out without parental knowledge._

_3\. Thou shall not hide any injuries from thy parent._

_4\. Thou shall wear thy suit at all times._

_5\. Thou shall not fall behind on schoolwork._

_6\. When out, thou shall obey all directives from thy parent._

_7\. Thou shall take a day of rest every week._

_8\. Thou shall not go out before court or tests._

_9\. Thou shall listen to at least half of what Nurse commands._

_10\. Should another take point on a problem (be they government or super) thou shall stay out of it._

_11\. Exceptions to Mandates 7, 8, and 10 are incurred when help is requested or threat reaches level four._

_12\. Thou shall not fight on planes._

_13\. Thou shall not crash planes._

_14\. Thou shall not remain in collapsing buildings._

_15\. Thou shall not fight a dragon._


End file.
